


Missing scene from 18th June

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotions, M/M, Missing Scene, bit of a cuteness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Hey.” - said Aaron softly as he got his hands on Robert's shoulders, slowly stroking them.- “Sorry didn't mean to startle ya.”“No it's okay, I was miles away.”“Look, I need you to get out of the house for a bit.” - he said. No need to beat around the bush, right?“What? Why?” - he asked quietly as he sniffed. Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he could sort this because this version of Robert was heartbreaking to watch.Or...this is what happened before Vic and Robert had a chat at their dad's grave.... and a little something I added afterwards.





	Missing scene from 18th June

Aaron looked in his direction as Robert walked to the kitchen sink. He was in pain, and Aaron hated seeing him like that. He tried comforting him the night before as well, but Robert didn't wanna talk about it. He went to sleep early, and that was it really. After everything with the police being around, Victoria lashing out.... it was a lot to deal with. And no matter how he tried to hide it, Robert wasn't coping well.

All Aaron could do was sigh, take a deep breath and get his phone in his hand. He had to solve this. For Robert... for both of their sakes. He knew he had to convince Victoria to give Robert another chance, but to do that he had to be alone with her... without his husband moping around. His plan was simple really. Get Robert out of the house, convince Vic to come over... take it from there.

 

So after he got his thoughts together he stood up to go over to his husband, who was still in the kitchen, practically glued to the same exact spot. He must have zoned out because Aaron's touch gave him a bit of a jump.

 

“Hey.” - said Aaron softly as he got his hands on Robert's shoulders, slowly stroking them.- “Sorry didn't mean to startle ya.”

 

“No it's okay, I was miles away.”

 

“Look, I need you to get out of the house for a bit.” - he said. No need to beat around the bush, right?

 

“What? Why?” - he asked quietly as he sniffed. Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he could sort this because this version of Robert was heartbreaking to watch.

 

“So I could talk to Vic...properly.” - he murmured into his back, standing close to him, with his hands sliding onto Robert's waist.

 

“What's the point? She said she was done with me.”

 

“Come on, that's not true. She knows it... you should know it too.” - tried Aaron. - “Hey, look at me.” - he said making him turn around. - “Wash your face, grab your jacket, then go to the pub, alright? I call her, and...”

 

“You don't have to...it's my fault.” - answered Robert looking at the ground.

 

“I want to, okay? I hate seeing you like this.” - he added quietly as he touched his face. - “Go on, I text ya later.” - he said with a weak smile as he gave his arm a bit of a squeeze. He knew Robert wanted to settle this himself, but he could also see how down he was about it. He knew there was a high chance he let him do this for him. Just this once.

 

“Thank you.” - sighed Robert hugging him – “I don't deserve you.” - he said before he gave him a peck on the lips.

Aaron watched him as he got his jacket on, and as soon as he was out the door, he called Victoria.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Vic said you told her where to find me. How did ya know?” - asked Robert. They were getting ready for bed, Robert's already under the covers. They didn't have much time to talk about these things once Victoria decided to move back in. Robert was over the moon, Aaron could tell. - “What if I was at the pub?”

 

“Of course I knew. I know you, Robert.” - he said smiling as he stroked his arm. - “You probably went to the pub, stayed there for like 5 minutes before you went to the graveyard.” - he chuckled.

 

Robert didn't answer at first. He shouldn't be surprised, of course, Aaron knew him better than anyone. If anyone Aaron would always know where to find him. - “I don't know what I'd do without you.” - said Robert as he looked at his husband with the softest smile on his face.

 

“I'm glad it all worked out in the end. But no more plots, alright?”

 

“I swear. I'm gonna chill out. I don't wanna risk losing her.”

 

“Good. Now come here.” - he said as he pulled Robert closer to give him a kiss.

 

“I'm sorry if I was distant lately.” - said Robert hovering over Aaron.

 

“I think we both had enough on our plates recently. But maybe... now we can focus on other things? Positive things.”

 

“I'm all up for it.” - grinned Robert as he tried to take his top off.

 

“I've missed this.” - said Aaron absentmindedly. He didn't even realize it until he saw Robert looking at him with a massive grin.

 

“Me too.” - he smiled kissing his way along his neck. - “I hope you didn't plan on sleeping much tonight.” - he smirked.

 

“I think I can manage a round... or two.”

 

“Yeah?” - asked Robert already busy trying to get them both naked.

 

“Yeah, definitely.”

 

 


End file.
